Monster Truckavania
by Chris Creevy
Summary: Will Alucard defeat his father in a monster truck rally? Readers and reviewers wanted.


Alucard knew this day would come, the monster truck rally. Alucard put on his beer hat and put on his favorite shirt. When Alucard walked in he noticed three men talking and looking very nervous, he walked over to them and asked what was the matter. The men explained how there monster truck driver was sick with the aids and would not be able to drive. Alucard knew this would be his most difficult challenge ever, but he said he would drive the monster truck. The men tried to show Alucard how to use the truck, but there was no need, Alucard had been preparing for this day since birth.  
  
Little did he know that one of his greatest enemies was near, Shaft the dark priest was getting ready to revive the ultimate monster truck driver of all time, Dracula. Soon Shaft had done it, he had risen the evil count himself, Dracula rose from the ground, shifting his eyes his he began to smell, "Gasoline, dirt, cheap hot dogs and beer, could I be at a monster truck rally?" Shaft jumped up and down clapping and screaming, "Yes my dark master, you are, I have returned you to this mortal world to yet again rule over it by wining at the monster truck competition." Dracula began to laugh, "Hahahaha, there is nothing easier then winning a monster truck contest, of course my darkest power is monster trucking, hahahaha!  
  
Alucard checked out his truck from top to bottom making sure all was right. He knew he would have to win this race for more then the team, but he did not know why that was. The announce began to speak, "Lets get ready for trucking! The following competition will be done as such, there will be a series of jumps, from there, there will be a series of races, the final race will have the two best people will race the death coarse. Now lets get trucking!" The announcer began to announce Alucard as the first jumper, "Presenting the truck Retsnom Kcurt."  
  
Alucard used his inherited power of monster trucking to jump his truck off the dirt hill with an amazing height, everyone cheered Alucard. Alucard watched all the other truckers and all was normal until he heard a truck announced called "True Power" The he saw that it was his evil father jumping, Dracula launched his truck so high that Alucard doubted he could beat it, the crowed was shocked at first, but then cheered. Alucard now knew that he must once again destroy his evil father with his abilities.  
  
Alucard easily won his race, as did Dracula, it was the two of them that would race for the championship, and the fate of the world. Alucard sat in his truck, and Dracula in his, he starred at Alucard with a smirk saying, "You still side with these humans, have you forgotten what they did to your mother." Alucard glared back with these cold words, "Their ignorance blinded their judgement, that ignorance now lives and grows in you."  
  
The lights came on, red, yellow, green! Alucard floored the gas peddle as did Dracula, hill after hill they leapt and still did not slow down. Faster and faster they went till the trucks could go no faster, thus they used their dark powers to create in impossible speed. Soon the trucks were flying and hitting the ground with a force that had never been seen before, pieces of the once mighty trucks was ripping and falling off from the trucks.  
  
Finely they had to stop because they had landed at the final hill, this was larger and greater then all of the previous, it was made to match the highest jump the trucks had made. With there trucks parked in front they turned to each other as Dracula screamed, "Have at you!" At the same time they both smashed their feet into the gas peddle bursting through gravity up the hill. The hill was created because at the top was the car eating dinosaur, Truck-a-saurous Rex. The trucks went so fast they began to burn as if they were falling to earth, and soon they meet the top and flew forward towards victory and defeat. They were much, much higher then the finish line but it would not matter, once that line was crossed the fate was over. They flew closer and closer to the finish line, closer, and closer, seconds went into nano seconds as they drew near. Alucard looked at Dracula only to see that Dracula was going to win! Just then a large hand came from no where and smashed Dracula, Truck-a-saurous Rex had spoken.  
  
Alucard landed with a thud shattering his truck, he jumped out the window, he had already won, he ran to his fathers side. Dracula was holding on to his side breathing slowly, struggling to say the words. "What is it when a man wins the monster truck rally, but loses his monster truck, page 23 in the December 1992 issue of monster truck monthly, ha, irony. Alucard, what was it that your mother said before she died?" Alucard looked into his fathers eyes and told him, "She said that she loved you, and that she would always love you." Dracula, using his last breath spoke these words, "Ah, Farewell My Son!" A brilliant light shown on Alucard face, merely reflecting his fathers end.  
  
Alucard turned to Shaft saying, "You who love the monster truck rally so much, go join it." Alucard picked up shaft and threw him into a group of drunken fans where he got beaten and vomited on. Alucard starred as the retractable roof opened and the sun shown on his face. Victory was his but he would now walk alone, hiding himself from the world, or he would just try again to get a better ending. 


End file.
